Love is in the air
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This story is for my friend Sammy. This one is a Deanx Sammy. In this one Sammy has been having a bad day. Dean comes over and picks up Sammy from school, what will happen to the people that made her miserable? Not to mention Dean has a few plans of his own. These two have been together for a year. Enjoy :)


Sammy was having a bad day and just to make things worse the teachers decided she would be the target today. The only thing that would make her day go from bad to good is if her boyfriend of a year Dean Ambrose came to pick her up. Her parents had both vehicles today. What else could go wrong?! Soon deans car pulls up and sammy gets in. He kisses her cheek sweetly.

"Hey babe. " says Dean

"Hi..." says Sammy.

He cups her chin and has sammy look at her. He's usually not the sweetest guy, but with Sammy it's different.

"What asshole do I have to deal with for hurting my girl?" asks Dean

Sammy melts a little when he says "my girl". She loves when he says things like that. She sighs and tells Dean what happened today. He kisses her forehead and goes inside. She blinks confused, a few minutes later he climbs back in the car.

"Fuck those losers, babe. They won't bother you ever again." says Dean

"What did you do? " asks Sammy

"Don't worry about it. Just trust me." says Dean

"Okay" says Sammy

Dean starts the drive down the road.

"You coming on the road with me this time baby?" asks Dean

"I have to get some stuff at home like clothes." says Sammy

"You can borrow some of mine. But we can stop at your house so you can tell your parents" says Dean

"Thanks, baby" says Sammy, snuggling into Dean.

He smiles and they drive off to her house. She tells her parents where she's going and she'll be back after their done filming for Smackdown. They let her go on the deal that she text them and lets them know when she gets there. She agrees to do so and leaves climbing in with Dean. A few hour flight of catching up and sleeping in each other's arms later they finally make it to Deans hotel room.

"We're here. Make yourself at home. I have to go to work but how about we go out later? Just you and me. " asks Dean

"Okay. That sounds great." says Sammy

Dean smiles and kisses her, she smiles and kisses back. He's already got a plan set up for their date. He'd be lying if he said he didn't love her. Sure he could of just said it, but he wants to do something special for her. He's never felt this way before. He breaks the kiss and leaves with a wink. She smiles and jumps on the bed laying on it happily. She always gets butterflies when they kiss and she's really falling for Dean hard.

Sammy loves Dean very much, her heart belongs to him. A bit of an understatement but who cares when you're in love. Wait?! Love?! Does she love him? She thinks about this thought while she plays with her hair. Yeah, she does love him so very much. She decides to take a shower and get dressed in the outfit he loves seeing her in and does her make up and hair, straightening it perfectly. She frames her hair around her face. She looks in the mirror and decides she looks beautiful. She text her mom like she promised her parents and digs out her perfume spraying the perfect amount. A few hours later Dean comes back he got dressed up and took a shower at work. He sees her and smiles.

"Wow. You look..." Starts Dean

"Pretty?" Asks Sammy

"Gorgeous, " says Dean "damn babe." Sammy blushes and kisses his cheek.

"Ready?" she asks

"Yeah" he says, offering his arm.

Sammy takes it and follows Dean out to the rented truck . Dean acts like a gentleman and opens the door for Sammy. She smiles and gets in the truck thinking how sweet he's being today. He gets in his side and drives to her favorite restaurant, getting reservations ahead of time, and getting her favorite food and drink.

"You did all this?" asks Sammy

"Just for you" says Dean, with a smile

"Aww. Thank you." she says kissing him

"Anytime, babe" he says

They enjoy their meal and like always, Dean pays for everything. When she's with Dean, she doesn't have to pay for a thing. Even when she gets her wallet out he's already payed for it all. She smiles and holds his hand. Dean drives them to an open field and puts a blanket in the back of the truck. He helps her up into the truck and climbs in next to her. He holds her close and they hold hands watching the stars. He smiles and clears his throat. She looks at him confused.

"What's wrong baby?" asks Sammy

"Nothing. Nothing. I was just thinking." answers Dean

"About what?" asks Sammy, getting about scared.

"I...I gotta tell you something. If I don't say it now it won't come out ever. I love you, sammy. I love you very much." says Dean turning red

She smiles hiding a laugh, he can be so cute blushing like that. She kisses him, he's surprised about brings her in kissing back sweetly. She breaks the kiss and lays his forehead against his.

"I love you too, so very much." says Sammy, very happily.

He smiles happily too. The happy couple spends the rest of the night snuggled up in the back of his truck.

The end


End file.
